


Red Cloak

by Fanless



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, Meta Poetry, Poetry, pietro's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated from his twin, Pietro remembers a faint and far-off childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Cloak

Sister, I remember your bright crimson cape in the winter,

a vivid spot of life in the middle of white death.  
I remember waking from my dozings to find you had draped it over me  
like a blanket, surprisingly soft. We were so poor at times.  
We had no beds to dress in quilts and shams.

I remember your pride in that beautiful thing  
when all else was out of reach. Sometimes  
we couldn’t remember our last meals, and you stole for us,  
sweet fruit and warm bread disappearing  
under that red cloak without a sound,  
your bearing and poise prompting the farmers at the market to smile  
and call you “princess”, handing you jewel-bright sweets.

I wish you remembered those days.

O sister, what dreams led you to run ahead of me and leave your soul behind?  
What vision tempted you, like Odysseus dreaming on waves of siren song, to dash yourself upon the rocks of this world  
and dye your cloth a darker red?

Your cloak spreads out before me in my dreams  
like a path  
I cannot follow.

**Author's Note:**

> A version of this can also be found in the book I self-published, Strangers Without Flaws.


End file.
